Assassin Cross of Sunset
by Yonaka Takai
Summary: The unheard promise of a Bard to an Assassin, the hope that they will meet again after rebirth and the thoughts of the assassin. Oneshot BardxSin


Author's Note: I do not own Ragnarok Online, nor do I play it anymore. This is just an idea that has been stirring in my mind for awhile and I'm sorry if my descriptions of prontera are inaccurate. It was rather rushed and the plot bunny seemed to have left me halfway through the story... [accursed bunnies...]

-----------------------------------------Assassin Cross of Sunset------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was beautiful day in the City of Prontera, the sun was shining, and the streets were filled with curious adventurers. The merchants were shouting out to the adventurers, advertising their wares and capturing the attention of many. Priests could be seen singing holy hymns, healing those who are wearing and blessing them for a safe return from their journey. Falcons could be seen soaring through the sky; searching for their human companions. Outside of the southern gate of Prontera, novices were running about. Each one of them attacking the porings, lunatics, and fabres, hoping to gain enough experience to advance to their next jobs.

The air was filled with cheer, a bard and two dancers were entertaining the dilly-dallying adventurers of Midgard. Love was in the air, a knight could be seen courting his lovely priestess; they were the image of what love should be, pure and simple. Both parties being seen positively in the eyes of the public and such matrimony would be beneficial to society.

An assassin could be seen sitting in the shadows, her back leaning against the wall. A sakrat covering her head and a blindfold around her eyes, she seemed to be sleeping; it looked as if her guard was down. All those that walked passed her looked down upon her in disdain, for assassins were known to be cowardly, they hid in the shadows and sneaked around, slitting the throats of their unsuspecting victims, it was well known that they had no honour at all. She fingered the katars that lay beside her hands, it was rare for an assassin to allowed time for themselves. The guild always had missions for them, whether it being a political assassination, or the complete annihilation of innocent families. She sighed as the Song of Lutie drifted within the air, the song calming her soul and repairing the wounds that littered her body. She took off her blindfold, unweaving the bonds that held it to her head. With that her hair cascaded down, it had used to be a loving crimson, but in order to maintain her anonymity that is required of an assassin, the guild had ordered her to dye her hair a dull black. She eyed the two dancers who were giggling with envy.

If only she had chosen the path of a dancer, she would not have had to bear with the demanding work of an assassin. She would be able to live a normal life, one that did not contain the slaying of numerous innocent people. Her eyes drifted to the bard, her stern blue eyes were filled with a unrecognizable emotion. Every time that she had a break, she would always see that bard, singing with his lovely companions. Each chord that he plucked always struck a certain note within her heart. He was her light in darkness, after each mission she had finished, he would always be there, singing cheerfully, his music lifting the mood. His music was such a wondrous thing, it healed the sorrows of the heart, it filled the body with brimming energy, his voice always echoed within her mind for days, teasing her with its husky quality. She soon snapped out of her daze, seeing the two dancers move seductively towards the bard; after all, who would want a tainted being such as an assassin, when they have dazzling dancers and gypsies following their every movement.

Her eyes narrowed at the thought, the union between a bard and an assassin would never be approved, bards were created to love dancers, and assassins were to created to love none. She stood up and took her katars from the ground, ignoring the glares from those around her. Turning her back to the bard she stalked towards the gate of Prontera, all those in her path moved away, the human instinct to flee telling them to stay away from the dangerous female. She tied her blindfold around her eyes , once again separating herself from reality, hiding her emotions and maintaining a solemn facade. She did not noticed the longing gaze of the bard, nor did she notice the change in the tempo of his music, the tune of the "Assassin Cross of Sunset" rang out in the field.


End file.
